Live for Power (The Supernaturals)
Live for Power is the seventh episode in Season 1 of The Supernaturals. It aired on February 16, 2015. Plot Develro’s pack offers Dylan a place in his pack to be more powerful than Tyson. Tyson and the others must then stop Dylan when they capture one of Develro’s wolves and find out that it is a trap. Summary Michael awakes in the bunker alone. He notices that he has been take care of with the badges around his abdomen. He walks towards the entrance, only to see Louie. He pins him to the wall, asking where he is. Louie then tells him he is in Turendale and when he asked who brought him there, Mason appears behind him. In NTU, Tyson and Joel just finished their class when they talk about Michael and what they are supposed to do to him. Joel then reminds Tyson about what the hunters said and that they seem to be very dangerous. Valentine joins them and asks about what happened and if it was true that Mason’s brother was found. They then decide to head to the bunker. At the bunker, they see Mason and Michael talking about where he was and what happened since they were separated two years ago. Mason introduced him to Tyson, Valentine and Joel. Michael talks about how he was cursed with an evil spirit that causes him to uncontrollably change into a werwolf and attack the innocent. Ever since that time, he left on his own to find a cure but has failed to do so. He revealed that he found a lead on the witch that cursed him, which led him to Turendale. At first Tyson and the rest did not believe since they had no idea witches exist, but Tyson remembered that when he was a kid, he used to hear stories about an evil witch. Back in the school, Felicia and Rex are in class when Felicia sees Dylan walk past the class. She leaves the classroom to follow Dylan and finds out that Dylan has been meeting with one of Develro’s men. After her discovery, she immediately heads to the bunker, only to be stopped by Jared, who is looking for Joel. Felicia tries to make up a story and leaves. After seeing everyone in the bunker, she grabs Tyson to the side and tells him what she saw. They decide to let Mason know, and they do so. Mason then says that he’ll take care of it and leaves with Jenna. Joel, Valentine, Tyson and Felicia leaves Louie to take care of Michael. At the end of school, Dylan meets with a man in a car and discusses his problem with Tyson. Dylan then agrees to join Develro if he makes him a powerful werewolf like Tyson. Develro’s face is shown for the first time, and agrees to Dylan’s terms. Mason and Jenna then finds one of Develro’s men, Jackson, and grabs him, bringing him to the bunker. They try to get information about Dylan but Jackson fails to cooperate. Michael then walks over to Jackson, causing him to be frightened, revealing that Jackson knows about Michael. Jackson then spills all that he knows, and that Develro plans on killing Dylan instead to lure Tyson. Mason and Louie then looks for Tyson. They find him at the school with Joel, Valentine and Felicia and they tell him everything they found out. Felicia tries to call Dylan but he does not answer. Tyson then says that one possible place they might be is in the cabin. They head to the cabin, with Felicia and Valentine insisting on going. Once in the cabin, they find Dylan tied to the tree. Develro’s men then surrounds them, and a fight ensues. Joel tries to keep Valentine and Felicia out of the fight, while Mason, Louie, and Tyson fight off the men. Tyson shows of the skills he have acquired as he knocks down most of the men one by one. In the middle of the fight, one of them grabs a hold of Joel and threatens to kill him. Before he tries to slash Joel's throat, an arrow pierces through the head of the werewolf, killing him instantly. In the distance, they see Rex with a bow on his hand. Rex reveals that his family is a group of hunters that have been keeping the town safe from the werewolves and other supernatural beings, but they found out that peaceful werewolves can coexist with humans and so they decided to refrain from killing werewolves unless needed. They head back to the bunker where Jenna treats Dylan for his injuries. They notice that Michael was knocked out and Jackson was dead. They realize that it was all for show and that they were not planning on killing Dylan at all, but they are yet to find out Develro’s true agenda for luring Tyson. Cast Main Cast Guest Stars * Nico Joshua Escober as Rex Serrano * Renee Olstead as Jenny * Christian Antidormi as Louie * Dylan Bruce as Michael Milett * Ray Stevenson as Develro * Michael Copon as Jackson